loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydraloonie
History Hydraloonie debuted demanding a title shot at Extreme Rules 2017, The Raw GM FakeNewsBarret gave him at match at the PPV against YourBuddyChurch. Later Hydra announced that he will not join The Advantage or LLR which The Stallions mocked him for. Hydraloonie failed to win his match at Extreme Rules after which he ranted about being "Screwed" out of an opportunity. Later Hydra announced that he was entering the LLR world cup and that he would also be in the six pack challenge for the Hardcore Championship at Domination 11.6. At Domination Hydra defeated TheClivilizedGamer in the first round of the tournament, But failed to win the Main event which was one by YourBuddyChurch. At Man on the Sliver Mountain he faced YourBuddyChurch in a second round match which he lost, ending his rivalry with Chruch. After a brief absence Hydra returned now calling himself "The Most Charismatic Man In Reddit" he cut a promo on how the massive influx of new talent was because of him and how he deserves more respect Hydra later issued an open challenge, which was accepted by TheUltimateMark. After which Hydra aligned with FakeNewsBarret and the Raw brand. As well entering the G1 tournament and TheDezoo open challenge at Great Balls of Fire. He then asked for One on One number 1 contender's match he was then interrupted by TheBrokenJosh who then called Hydra a "Delusional idiot" starting a feud between them Teaming with GriffyndorTom and The Report Hydraloonie's feud with Josh quickly ended due to Josh joining Black Sabbith, After which loonie failed to win The Dezoo Open challenge. Hydraloonie then won a A block qualifying match for the G1 climax. Loonie then started a tag team with GriffyndorTom, loonie and tom started a talk show The Insider (Which due to lawsuits was renamed The Report) where they would mock other Tag Teams. After Tom's brother Tin_Reader returned Hydraloonie began hosting the report on his own,and introduced a new character, the cameraman named Jeremy, notable events that happened on The Report include Hydraloonie stealing many objects including evolution's suits and Howard the penguin, as well as attempting to Burn off Jeremy's legs and joining the Board Of Directors. During Hydraloonie's match with danchester_united Jeremy ran in and threw the camera at hydraloonie betraying him. At the next episode of The Report hydraloonie was attacked by coolscoprian83 Hydraloonie also started feuding with OMB starting after hydraloonie said OMB had a condition to which he responded no, driving loonie crazy. YourBuddyChurch announced a match at Summerslam would be im_a_one_man_banned vs Hydraloonie. Loonie called out his summerslam opponent before he bit off Hydraloonie's finger. At PROGRESS chapter 55 Hydraloonie became the new Hardcore Champion. Wrestling Profile Finishing Move Hydro Switch ''(Unprittier)'' Signature Moves Jumping Cutter ''' '''Charisma Splash ''(Frog Splash)'' Loonie Kick ''(Pele Kick)'' Entrance Theme Awake And Alive 'By Skillet Nicknames '''The (Self Proclamied) Most Charismatic Man In Reddit ' '''The Bringer Of The (Charisma) Era The Host Of The Report Master Of The Monorail The Egotist Championships And Accomplishments Hardcore Championship (One time) Trios Champion (Inagrual)Category:Predictor Category:Next Generation Category:Hydraloonie